


rule breaking

by preromantics



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short modern AU sleepover ficlet! / “And no drinking,” Tenzin says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rule breaking

“And no drinking,” Tenzin says, which Korra actually hears (she zoned out a hundred words ago, at least, while gradually trying to disappear under the carpet).

“Why would we drink?” she asks. “Where would we get alcohol? You do realize we’re only going to be in the guest house, right? Do we even have anything but tea and water in the house? Are you —”

“There will definitely be no drinking, sir,” Asami says, tugging at Korra’s elbow. 

Tenzin clears his throat, the noise turning into a grunt when Ikko pops out from between his legs. “What about boys? Did you remember to tell them no boys, either? What about loud music? And smoking! And bottle spinning! And —”

“Go to bed,” Tenzin says, pushing at her head until she scrambles out to peer at Korra and stick her tongue out — Korra sticks her tongue back out at her, and then slurps it awkwardly back into her mouth when Asami laughs quietly under her breath — and then run back inside. 

“Right,” Tenzin says, clearing his throat again. “And also no boys. And whatever else you teens get up to with bottles, I guess.”

Korra splutters a little. “Boys,” she says, “of course not, none of those. Blech. Anyway —”

Asami tugs her away with a little nod and charming smile toward Tenzin and Korra goes willingly, wiping at her forehead, a little exaggeratedly just so Asami laughs.

“So you’ve really never had anyone stay over before?” Asami asks, stepping to the side so Korra can lead the way to where they’ll be staying over night. 

Korra laughs. “How could you tell?”

When they get inside the guest house and flip the lights on, Korra has to slap a hand over Asami’s mouth so she doesn’t yell out when they both notice the pair of legs squirming backwards through the open window across the room.

“Shh,” Korra hisses, and removes her hand only when she realizes Asami is laughing into her palm. 

“Uh, guys,” the legs say, muffled through the wall. “A little help?”

“Bolin,” Asami says, walking over to the window and winking at Korra before slapping his ass and making him jump, effectively sliding him back out the other side of the window. “Hi,” she calls. 

“Ow,” he calls back. 

“Ever heard of a door?” Korra asks, turning around to find Mako already leaning on the frame. Bolin is a loud-walker, and she can hear him coming around to the door from the side of the cabin to meet them. 

“Hey,” Mako says, grinning in his own sort of way (mostly a frown) and waving a paper bag in front of her face. “Are we late? I brought drinks.”

Korra groans and Asami comes up behind her, hooking her chin over Korra’s shoulder. 

“We’re breaking so many rules,” Korra says. 

“Like that’s ever stopped us?” Asami asks, and Mako’s frown-grin turns up a millimeter. 

“For the record,” Bolin says, limping inside after Mako and pointing at Asami, “that was not very nice. I thought we were supposed to be stealth! It was pretty impressive I even made it halfway into that window.”

“Aww,” Asami says, “you’ll get over it. Maybe I’ll kiss it better later.”

Bolin turns an impressive spectrum of shades of red, his eyes going wide — exactly Asami’s intention, Korra would bet — and splutters out some vowel sounds attempting “Really?” that Korra laughs at. 

“Spoiler alert,” Mako says, patting Bolin on the back. “She won’t. Sorry, bro.”

“I knew that,” Bolin says around a cough, and Korra throws an arm over his shoulder, pulling him further into the living room after Mako and Asami and the brown paper bag. She almost feels bad enough to tell him one of the secret locations she hid extra pillow ammunition for their pillow war later, but then she sees the way Asami sits gracefully down on the floor while shoving three throw pillows behind her back and thinks better of it. Pillow war is serious business at Asami’s place and now that they’re finally at Korra’s, well, it’s every friend to themselves.


End file.
